This present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to wellsite equipment and hardfacing used in wellsite operations.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole equipment, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground by a drillstring to reach subsurface reservoirs. At the surface, the oil rig is provided with various surface equipment, such as a top drive, a Kelly and a rotating table, to deploy stands of drill pipe into the wellbore to form the drill string. A drill bit is mounted on the lower end of the drill string, and advanced into the earth to form a wellbore. The surface equipment may be used to apply torque to the stands of pipe and to rotate the drill bit.
The downhole equipment is exposed to harsh wellbore conditions during drilling that may cause wear and damage. Hardfacing has been provided to resist such wear. Examples of hardfacing are provided in US Patent/Application Nos. 2011/0031028, 2013068449 and 2013068741, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.